Strażnik Czasu: Koszmar wszechświata
Strażnik i Koszmar,wrogowie od bardzo dawna jednak nie zawsze byli wrogami.Kiedyś Rafał był dobrym kumplem Jaśka,podróżowali razem po czasie i przestrzeni i to właśnie dlatego Rafała dopadło schorzenie przez które teraz jest Koszmarem.Od momentu w którym Jasiek został Strażnikiem,Koszmar badał go knuł w ukryciu przed nim jednakże ujawnił się jakiś czas później.Stoczyli kilka bitew które nie miały większego wpływu na losy wszechświata,lecz kiedy Rafał dojrzał że tak go nie pokona to postanowił działać na większą skalę.Zdobył informację że kosmiczni złomiarze od czasu do czasu pojawiają się na ziemi,sprytem wkradł się na ich statek kiedy to wylądowali w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego.Tym sposobem pojawił się na kosmicznym bazarze.Tam rozpoczął poszukiwania sprzymierzeńców,dostał się na gladiatorską planetę na której to stoczył wiele bitew o przetrwanie i tak poznał mafię kosmosu,mafię kondygnacji pięciu galaktyk.Dostał się w ich szeregi po czym sprawnie manipulował nimi dzięki czemu miał po swojej i tylko swojej stronie wielu najniebezpieczniejszych bandytów w obrębie kilku galaktyk.To mu jednak nie wystarczało piął się coraz wyżej i wyżej,tymczasem Strażnik miał co do roboty z wieloma innymi swoimi wrogami więc do głowy mu nie przyszło że właśnie ktoś taki jak Rafał mógłby stać się tak niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem.Sam Rafał pozyskał dla siebie zbroję cesarstwa Polowaxiańskiego,ulepszył ją po czym stał się panem mafii kosmosu nikt w półświatku nie ośmielił się mu postawić,tak czy inaczej nikt nie znał jego tożsamości,dla niego tym lepiej skoro pozyskał takie wpływy mógł mieć wiele lecz to za mało,to nie da mu głowy Strażnika na tacy wpadł więc na genialny pomysł zostania cesarzem Apoplexian jednej z śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych ras we wszechświecie.Za pomocą swoich nowych przyjaciół uprowadził ich cesarza co było nie lada wyzwaniem po czym zabił go.Skorzystał ze swoich mocy i stał się nowym cesarzem albowiem każdy Apoplexianin boi się swojego władcy i tym sposobem miał niesamowity zasięg swoich wpływów.Przez te zimne machinacje doszedł do strasznego planu a mianowicie chciał zyskać moc zmieniania wszechświata,aby ten plan zrealizować musiał zdobyć jeden z prastarych amuletów który by mu na to pozwolił.Jednak amulet ten miał skutek uboczny którego Koszmar chciał uniknąć,dlatego przemierzał kosmos w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich artefaktów i urządzeń dzięki którym mógłby wydrylować amulet z mocy.I tak najpierw udał się do świątyni która znajdowała się na asteroidzie w galaktyce Hydry tam ukryte były amulety Przeznakora i Losanarcha kiedy dwóch archeologów odkryło tę świątynie wzięli amulety i stali się wyżej wymienionymi postaciami.Był tam również Strażnik który to wspomógł Przeznakora w walce z Losanarchem.Koszmar jednak wiedział więcej niż jego wrogowie w świątyni zaklęte były wrota przez które to przeszedł i wydobył trzeci amulet najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich.Potem udał się do innego wymiaru i nakłonił tamtejszych mieszkańców do wystawienia ich obrońcy czyli najlepszego wojownika do bitwy ze Strażnikiem,powiedział im on iż Strażnik jest zagrożeniem dla ich rasy.Gdy tylko Je-Kar ruszył Koszmar zabrał z jego wymiaru stabilizator materii,wiedział że stawanie twarzą w twarz z ich obrońcą to samobójstwo musiał się go pozbyć nie wiedział jednak że tym sposobem stworzył bohatera który to stanął po stronie jego wroga.Na koniec spowodował kolizje jednego ze statków mafii którego przywódca pomylił przywódców czyli zbuntował się i uciekł od swojego szefa,następstwem tych wydarzeń były narodziny Mechanoida,zaś Koszmar zdobył to po co przybył.Dzięki wszystkim sprzętom skonstruował urządzenie które wyssało moc z amuletu i przekazało ją Rafałowi efektem ubocznym wymienionym wcześniej było złączenie się z wszechświatem a tego Koszmar nie chciał.Z nową mocą wzbudził strach u Abstraktów oraz u ZegarMistrza przez co sprawą zainteresował się Strażnik zebrali się wtedy wszyscy dotychczasowi bohaterowie (było to kiedy Strażnik należał jeszcze do G.R.O.M. i chodził do gimnazjum,przed odrodzeniem),Koszmar ściągnął nawet wrogów swoich wrogów nawet Góreckiego chciał aby zatrzymali oni ekipę Strażnika jednakże "ci źli" wyrwali się z szponów Koszmara po czym po raz pierwszy połączyli siły z bohaterami.Walka trwała długo nawet bardzo długo Panna Wspaniała była uosobieniem rzeczywistości więc za pomocą prowizorycznego zaklęcia Przeznakora stała się syfonem energii dla Koszmara.Stracił on wtedy swą moc,która uleciała w niewiadomym kierunku.I właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy Strażnik zdjął i przekonał się kim jest Koszmar ponieważ Rafał zdradził swojemu wrogowi jedynie że się znali w przeszłości,Janek nie mógł uwierzyć że to właśnie on jest Koszmarem. Następstwa: - Za odwagę Panna Wspaniała dostała od Rady Kontinuum amulet podobny do tego Przeznakora - Koszmar wylądował w więzieniu GROM - Przeznakor.Je-Kar i Mechanoid którzy powstali przez machinacje Koszamara zjednoczyli się i stali Kosmicznymi Chojrakami Kategoria:Physics Kategoria:Crossover-Event